The present invention relates in general to apparatus for controlling blowouts from oil wells or offshore oil rigs, and more particularly to a dome for controlling blowouts from oil wells or offshore oil rigs.
In the patent to Sievern et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,859,606, issued May 24, 1932, for Oil Saving Dome, there is disclosed a dome disposed over a well head. At the top of the dome is an axially disposed valve. Concentrically disposed at the top of the dome about the valve are openings communicating with valves through conduits. The conduits are connected to the valves for conducting oil into storage facilities.
The patent to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,429, issued on May 23, 1972, for Apparatus For Preventing Pollution From Offshore Oil Wells discloses a container for an offshore oil well. An inlet pipe introduces carbon dioxide or water into the container for extinguishing a fire. In the patent to Verdin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,290 issued on Jan. 12, 1971, for Oil Pollution Control And Fire Extinguishing Apparatus And Method, there is disclosed an enclosure for an oil blowout emanating from an offshore oil well. The enclosure has discharge heads and pipes in the well thereof for introducing fire retardant material into the interior of the enclosure. Hatches on the top of the enclosure have remotely operated sliding covers which are selectively opened during the lowering of the enclosure to surround the well head.
In the patent to Teel, U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,498, issued on Feb. 12, 1929, for Well Capping Device, there is disclosed a bell-shaped dome that is placed in the ground surrounding a well head. Cement is poured inside of the dome. Valves for lead-off pipes are opened, while the dome is positioned over the well head, and cement is poured into the interior of the dome, after the dome is seated on the ground surrounding the well head. The patent to Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 1,857,788, issued on May 10, l932, for Method And Apparatus For Extinguishing Gas And Oil Well Fires, discloses a conical opening communicating with a well head. Concrete is poured around the conical opening. A valve on the top of the concrete block has a hand wheel to open and close the valve. Conduits in the concrete block permit the escape of steam from the interior of the block.
The patent to Featherstone, U.S. Pat. No. 1,520,288, issued on Dec. 23, 1924, for Fire Extinguisher discloses a dome over a well head and discharging chemicals into the dome for extinguishing a fire. Outlets at the top of the dome permit gas under pressure to escape while the dome is being placed in position over the well head.
Other U.S. patents of interest are:
Howe No. 1,830,061 PA1 Chiasson et al. No. 3,724,555 PA1 Chiasson et al. No. 3,815,682
In an article entitled "Blowout" appearing in the publication "The Work Boat", November 1979, pp. 45-48 and 89-91, there are discussions of bleeding off oil into waiting tankers and using funnels with a valve at the top to be hung over the blow out pipe of the well.